Martha Behamfil
Martha Behamfil, también conocida como la Coordinadora, es uno de los supervivientes jugables en Identity V, disponible para comprar después de finalizar el prólogo. Rumor Sick and tired of being grounded and doing the same old thing day and day, Martha wants to pilot her own plane. Perhaps by winning this game she will be able to fulfill her wish. Backstory Martha era buena montando y disparando cuando era joven y alcanzó el rango de capitán después de unirse a la caballería. No contenta con galopar a caballo, Martha aprendió habilidades básicas de pilotaje y se enamoró de volar. Ella renunció a su posición en la caballería y se unió a la Fuerza Aérea. Sin embargo, en lugar de convertirse en piloto, como había deseado, se le pidió a Martha que realizara un trabajo de guía de señales en el suelo. Para volar su propio avión, tiene que encontrar un "patrocinador" confiable. Apariencia Martha tiene una constitución delgada y atlética con piel clara. Su cabello es castaño claro, rizado y recogido en una cola de caballo. Sus ojos son de color marrón oscuro. Ella usa un uniforme militar marrón de los años 50. Esto incluye una chaqueta marrón caqui y una falda abotonada, un cinturón y boina marrón oscuro, una camisa blanca debajo de la chaqueta, una corbata roja y botas marrón oscuro. Ella también se pone guantes de color marrón pálido. Características Externas Objetivos de Deducción Todos los Objetivos completados compensarán al jugador con +335 Puntos Lógicos para el Camino Lógico. #'Born this way' #: Es una niña, qué pena. #* Objetivo Básico: Abre 1 cofre #* Objetivo Avanzado 1: Abre 2 cofres #* Objetivo Avanzado 2: Abre 3 cofres #*; Conclusión #*:Martha, nunca eliges tu género, no es tu culpa, pero cualquiera puede cambiar.Screenshot #'House angel' #:Serás la esposa perfecta, como en ese poema de Coventry Patmore. #* Objetivo Básico: Cooperate to reach a decoding progress of 50 for cipher machines #* Objetivo Avanzado 1: Cooperate to reach a decoding progress of 75 for cipher machines #* Objetivo Avanzado 2: Cooperate to reach a decoding progress of 100 for cipher machines #*; Conclusión #*:Diario 1: Madre me dijo: Marta, deberías ser complaciente, compasiva y completamente desinteresada, un ángel de la casa. Pero no quiero eso. #'House general' #:Una buena esposa capaz se encarga de todo en la casa. #*Objetivo Básico: Perform a perfect calibration while decoding cipher machines 1 #* Objetivo Avanzado 1: Perform a perfect calibration while decoding 2 cipher machines #* Objetivo Avanzado 2: Perform a perfect calibration while decoding 3 cipher machines #*; Conclusión #*:Diario 2: Si puedo organizar, nombrar, enseñar a las sirvientas y organizar todos los gastos financieros sabiamente, ¿por qué no puedo convertirme en oficial? Mi padre me dijo una vez, Martha, que tu equitación rivaliza con la de cualquier capitán de caballería. #'Success' #:Tendré éxito porque estoy decidida a tener éxito y nunca dudaré. #* Objetivo Básico: Abre la puerta de salida 1 vez #* Objetivo Avanzado 1: Abre la puerta de salida 1 vez #* Objetivo Avanzado 2: Abre la puerta de salida 1 vez #*; Conclusión #*:Una imagen: Martha lleva la ropa de un capitán de caballería, no le queda muy bien. #'Game' #:Deberías terminar tu juego, Martha. #* Objetivo Básico: Utiliza un palé para aturdir al cazador 1 vez #* Objetivo Avanzado 1: Utiliza un palé para aturdir al cazador 2 veces #* Objetivo Avanzado 2: Utiliza un palé para aturdir al cazador 3 veces #*; Conclusión #*: ¿Por qué no puede simplemente detener esas malditas cosas? ¡Usar ropa de hombre y hacer esas cosas es muy impropio de ella! #'Henry' #:Él es diferente. #* Objetivo Básico: Rescata a 1 superviviente de una silla cohete mientras la puerta de salida esté abierta #* Objetivo Avanzado 1: Rescata a 1 superviviente de una silla cohete mientras la puerta de salida esté abierta #* Objetivo Avanzado 2: Rescata a 1 superviviente de una silla cohete mientras la puerta de salida esté abierta #*; Conclusión #*: Una foto: Marta está acurrucada junto a un joven piloto, parecen felices. #'Appropriate' #:Todos tienen que encontrar su lugar en la vida. #* Objetivo Básico: Rescata a 1 superviviente de una silla cohete #* Objetivo Avanzado 1: Rescata a 2 supervivientes de una silla cohete #* Objetivo Avanzado 2: Rescata a 3 supervivientes de una silla cohete #*; Conclusión #*: Diario 3: Madre dijo que Henry es una buena pareja, y ella tiene razón. Pero su posición y propiedad no lo hacen grande. #'A boring task' #:Marta, vuelve a la realidad. #* Objetivo Básico: Escapa por la trampilla #* Objetivo Avanzado 1: Se completa al escapar por la trampilla #* Objetivo Avanzado 2: Se completa al escapar por la trampilla #*; Conclusión #*: Diario 4: No me gusta usar uniforme, y estar allí esperando mientras sonrío a la gente. Quizás debería escabullirme del trabajo. #'Match made in heaven' #:He encontrado esa otra mitad perfecta. #* Objetivo Básico: Rescata a un compañero y protégelo hasta ponerlo a salvo #* Objetivo Avanzado 1: Rescata a un compañero y protégelo hasta ponerlo a salvo #* Objetivo Avanzado 2: Rescata a un compañero y protégelo hasta ponerlo a salvo #*; Conclusión #*: Una foto: Henry sostiene el plano de un planeador mientras le explica algo a Martha. #'Indulgence' #:Uf, mujeres, siempre son así. #* Objetivo Básico: Escapa de la persecución del cazador 1 vez #* Objetivo Avanzado 1: Escapa de la persecución del cazador 2 veces #* Objetivo Avanzado 2: Escapa de la persecución del cazador 3 veces #*; Conclusión #*: Trabajo mundano y un trabajador con la cabeza en las nubes. #'Unforeseen' #:Sabes lo que necesita un aeropuerto cubierto de niebla, ¿verdad? ¡No olvides la pistola de bengalas! #* Objetivo Básico: Golpea al cazador con una pistola de bengalas 1 vez #* Objetivo Avanzado 1: Golpea al cazador con una pistola de bengalas 1 vez #* Objetivo Avanzado 2: Golpea al cazador con una pistola de bengalas 2 veces #*; Conclusión #*: Una foto: un planeador estrellado. Después de deducir el Nodo 11: Unforeseen, la ropa de la Coordinadora, Worn Clothes, será desbloqueada. Conclusión Completa TBA Trivia * She shares her first name with Leo Beck's wife (Martha Beck), but this is simply a coincidence. Links * http://id5.163.com/news/official/20171207/26476_728263.html Here is a link for more information on the character Martha, and some additional information on the Mercenary, Naib Subedar. * (TBA) Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Supervivientes